


Kiss It All Better

by MosImagination



Series: Star Wars [5]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst and Romance, Bottom Kylo Ren, Depression, Kylo Ren Redemption, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Mpreg, Postpartum Depression, Submissive Kylo Ren, Top Hux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-05-17 01:23:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5848528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MosImagination/pseuds/MosImagination
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the explosion of the planet and the weapon Hux had to escape with kylo Ren. But Snoke had ordered him to be taken out to training with the supreme leader in person. This was the order, but Hux didn't have the heart to throw the injured and clearly upset kylo Ren to the leader so he could be forced into a darker role. General Hux had flown to the resistance base, easily knowing where it was, but not having the heart to tell the others. Hux landed, the people grabbing their blisters quickly and preparing to kill him until Hux fell out of the TIE fighter with a limp Kylo tucked into his arms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Stay with me till I sleep

**Author's Note:**

> I have been wanting to make this for such a long time! XD mpreg kylo Ren is the best!   
> I'll make an omegaverse kylux fic soon.

After the explosion of the planet and the weapon Hux had to escape with kylo Ren. But Snoke had ordered him to be taken out to training with the supreme leader in person. This was the order, but Hux didn't have the heart to throw the injured and clearly upset kylo Ren to the leader so he could be forced into a darker role. General Hux had flown to the resistance base, easily knowing where it was, but not having the heart to tell the others. Hux landed, the people grabbing their blisters quickly and preparing to kill him until Hux fell out of the TIE fighter with a limp Kylo tucked into his arms.

Leia was the first to run over, ripping her son from hux's arms and falling to her knees. "Ben...what have you gotten yourself into you dumb boy.." She cried to him, the deep pain of the lost of her husband still eating away at her. But seeing her son, tucked in her arms, face bleeding and side gushing blood. Hux stood weakly, he reached down to softly caress the mans head. "Take care of him..." He then leant down, kissing his lovers forehead. "Tell him I love him.." He whispered before turning, he stepped into the craft, watching how Leia gazed up, watching how the generals face showed pure pain and sadness. Hux then started the fighter up, taking off and leaving the planet behind. 

~~

Kylo laid on the bed in his new quarters, he rarely walked outside, he hated the disappointment in the eyes of the rebellion fighters. So he lid alone and held himself. His side still thickly bandaged to keep the stitches from being infected. And the thick pink scar across his face was a haunting reminder. 

Leia had told him, she had said his lover the general had dropped him off, saying he loved him and had left. The pain that had filled kylo was devastating, Hux had left him here to protect him from the supreme leader and let himself be taken and tortured. Kylo pulled at his thick blank hair, crying out as he rolled over and curled up. The memories of how he and the general had spent lovely nights alone, kissing and holding to one another. But now kylo Ren was alone, locking himself in the blandness of the quarters. 

'Hux' he'd let his mind cry, projecting it in hopes the general would hear or feel it. But it had been a month. He'd be stuck here forever. Worrying over the fact that Hux may never return. 

~~

The month for Hux had been hard, the supreme leader screaming at him for letting his apprentice die on the planet. Of course kylo wasn't dead, but Hux would never tell Snoke that he had hid him. He wanted him safe, and wanted him to be protected. But one evening Hux left the planet, getting into one of the crafts and allowing himself to fly towards the resistance base. He landed far from it, slowly exiting it and looking around. It was dark, but he could easily see the lights from the base. 

'Hux' he heard a familiar cry, he begun wondering, did his lover often call through the force for him. He looked around nervously, kylo Ren must be heart broken about him. 

Hux then let himself begin to run. 'Kylo' he let his own mind call out to his one and only. The pain filled tears flowed as he kept running, he knew he'd be setting off alarms soon. 'Hux? Where are you?' He heard him again and he let himself smile through the tears. 'I'm in the forest! Come to me my love!' 

~~

Kylo Ren stood in a flash, he unlocked his quarters and stepped out. His mother was in the kitchen. Leia turned, "Ben? What are you up to?" Kylo looked towards her. "Mother...Hux is here. I'm going to see him.." Leia watched him with nervous eyes, "you must come back here with me after...you're my son, and this is your home.." Kylo nods and then let himself run, flinging the front door open. He ran, he watched the forest, dark eyes full of pain. He hurried until he finally reached the forest. "Hux!!" He cried, then he felt him. His presence showed and he saw him. He smiled and rushed to him. The younger jumping into the orders arms. Hux grinned and kissed him with all his strength and love. "Kylo.." He purred to him. 

Soon they were laid on the ground, kylo struggled to remove the lose bagging clothes. "I'm Ben now.." He admitted. Hux nods, "my...Ben.." Hux removed his own trousers until they were pressed tight. Hux covering bens neck in deep hungry kisses. Ben arched up, spreading his legs, begging for Hux to enter him and make love to him. Hux gave in, pressing into his lover and beginning to thrust. "Ben...I can't be here long.." He admitted while thrusting, his thrusts were not as rough as he had done when on the finalizer they instead were slow and love filled. 

"Stay with me...till I fall asleep.." Ben begged and ran his long thin fingers through hux's styled hair. Hux nods, face tucked into his partners shoulder. 

They made love until Ben came with a heavy and harsh cry. Hux thrusts smoothly until he himself came with ben. Hux then removed himself, he looked down towar the tired Ben, "hey...I'll dress you and Carry you home..." Hux stood and redressed himself, slowly then pulling on Kylo's loose trousers. The look of the large clothes on him brought him so much happiness. He smiled and picked him up. Ben held to him as he was carried back to the base. Most people were asleep, Hux entered into the hut Ben had pointed him to. Leia looked towards him, Hux bowed his head. "I'm just putting him to bed.." Leia pointed to the room.

Hux laid Ben down, kissing his lips once more before he ran his fingers through his thick black hair. He watched how bens face relaxed as he begun to fall into sleep. Hux looked towards the large pink scar across his face then kissed it. "Goodnight my love.." He whispered into his hair, breathing in his scent. "I love you.." 

Then Hux stood, and slowly turned, leaving the room and shutting to door. He saw Leia again, "thank you for protecting kylo-" he paused, "Ben. I promise I won't be a bother often..I just missed him terribly.." He watched how Leia sighed, "well, he's very safe with us. He locked himself in there since he woke up, I hear him cry for you often." Hux looked down, "I'm very sorry.." Hux then bowed in respect before he took his leave. 

Hux returned to his craft, entering and starting it up, he then left. He didn't want to cry, but he did, he wanted to be able to hold kylo again, smell his calming scent, and let him cry into his chest when he was upset. This all made his heart ache. But he pushed on, arriving back at the planet and entering his small living quarters let was a bed and bathroom. He laid down, this was no place he could ever let Ben live in. Ben was someone he loved, he grew up with no love and when he met Ben he remembered how painful it was to feel something so strong. 

Hux closed his eyes, and let himself fall asleep, remembering the faces Ben had made during their time that night. The faces of love and pleasure.


	2. I'm not ready

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben gets the news. It brings him deep pain.  
> But Hux is in worst pain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow another in one day. I'm on fire!!

It had been three terrible months without seeing or hearing from Hux. Ben stood in the bathroom, trying to hold back another moment of harsh nausea. He grunted and rubbed his eyes tiredly and leant against the wall. "Why am I so sick..?" He whined and slowly walked back to the bedroom, dressing himself, and looking down to see his belly looked a tad rounder. "Hmm...maybe I'm eating too much.." He whimpered and hurried to get dressed. He then walked out of his quarters, making his way over to the kitchen table which plates were set on, he slowly sat down.

Leia sighed and smiled to him, "morning Ben. How are you?" Ben chewed on his bottom lip, he wanted to tell her, wanted to trust her and launch into her warmth embrace, telling her he was actually afraid. But ben took a slow breath and shrugged, "I dunno mom.." He admitted. Leia frowned and sat the cooking pan down, walking to her son and kneeling down in front of him, old hands cupping his boney knees. "Ben...speak to me.." She whispered. Ben took a weak breath, "I keep getting sick..its endless mom. I throw up until there's nothing left, and it hurts. He reached to his loose shirt, lifting it to reveal his slightly rounded belly, the scar from the injury of his side stretching along the growing skin. "Am I dying mom..?" Leia saw how broken her son looked. "You are okay Ben. We will get you to the med bay."

~~

Leia held bens hand as he laid on the cool metal table. His sad and pained eyes seemed to look brokenly into her soul. Leia smiled to him and stroked his cheek, "Ben..you're okay.." She whispered. The doctor walked in, "well, I see your injury in healed fine on the outside, but maybe we could have missed an injury within." He reached towards Ben, his cold hands touching at the you gets male stomach. "Ah.." He whimpered and reached up to rub his eyes. He wanted it to be over. 

The doctor hummed, "well your whole stomach is firm, so maybe not swelling.." He whispered, "an ultra is needed sir." He turned to turn on the machine, turning back to rub the gel onto bens stomach. The doctor then turned on the wand, pressing it to his stomach. Leia seemed to stiffen as she watched the screen. "Doctor..we both know what it is. You may leave, I'll tell my son." 

"Mom what is it?" Ben asked and sat up, watching how the doctor stepped away. Ben watched his mother now, eyes wide with terror. Leia touched his cheek, "Ben, you are pregnant.." Ben froze but soon then fainted. 

~~

Ben woke up in his own bedroom. He looked around, he reached down to touch his small bump. "That had to be a dream...I can't. I can't!" He yelled in pure anger, his energy of his anger throwing a few free objects, a few smashed and crashed. "I'm not pregnant!!" He screamed and pulled at his hair. 

His bedroom door opened, a tired looking Leia rushing to him and pulling him close to her chest. "Ben please..." She whispered and cradled his large form in her arms. Ben begun crying, his soft cries turning into sobs of desperate pain. "Mom...its hux's. But what if I never see him again?" Leia kissed his forehead, "he loves you. He will come home and cradle you. And he will love that baby.." Ben let himself fall apart, crying heavily and gripping to her, the pure pain tearing at his insides as he laid in her arms.

~~

Hux was lonely, he had no one to speak to, or really no one he was allowed to speak to. Hux wasn't ever really allowed to eat much, only eating the little delivered to his room. Which he was only allowed to leave when Snoke called for him. Snoke would beat him, his anger was dangerous, much like kylo tens but darker. 

Hux spent his days dreaming of Ben, dreaming off his smile as he spoke to his mother or the people on the base. He was sure this is what his partner was allowed to do, he had seen how protective Leia was of him, he knew he could trust her to keep him safe and happy. Hux watched the dark walls of his room and closed his eyes. 'Ben' he spoke mentally and prayed maybe one day they'd be able to connect once again, mentally or in the physical world. But until then, Hux would wait. He'd let Snoke beat him forever if it would always cause his lover to be safe. He looked towards the pillow, digging his hand into the pillow itself and pulling it out to see the crude looking ring. Hux hand begun making it when he was in here. One day, he'd take it to Ben, and he'd propose to him. 

~~

Leia walked with her soon to the cafeteria the next night for dinner, she wanted to make Ben meet people and have people to speak to. Leia dragged him over to the table with Rey, Poe, and Finn. She smiled to the three, "hello. You all know Ben." She gestured to the man who stared numbly at the floor, eyes red from tears. Leia sighed, "you all know he doesn't have friends around here, and yes I know what he has done. But if you three would do anything for me, please, just be kind to my boy." Poe gave a gentle nod, Leia helped Ben sit before she left. 

"Hey Ben." Poe spoke gently, one of his hands holding that of Finns, trying to comfort the ex stormtrooper. Ben lifted his head slowly, "h-hello.." Rey frowned in worry, "your eyes are red..have you been crying?" Ben flinched, this was embarrassing, but he couldn't help it, he was broken. All his strength seemed to have left. "Yes." Ben let the word fall free. Poe frowned, "why?" Ben whimpered, "because I need my boyfriend." Finns eyes seemed to widen curiously, "who's that kylo-...Ben." Ben reached up to rub his eyes. "General Hux." Rey bit her lip, "hey..it's okay. We're here for you.." And with that Ben slowly leaned into her, resting his head on her shoulder. Even though Rey didn't enjoy it, she let it happen. Wanting the male to be happy in a way.


	3. Life's changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At six months Ben goes through a lot, but Hux goes through more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, after this only one more chapter.

Another long three months passed, taking Ben into his sixth month of pregnancy. Ben often spent his time taking walks and talking to either of his friends. Rey often helped him meditate when his sadness peaked a new level. Rey would comfort him and lead him through a new meditation until he was calm and ready to go with them again. Finn and Poe were people he could talk about being in a relationship with. Even though Finn was very shy around Ben, but would relax when he was being held by Poe. 

Bens every two weeks check ups were full of nerves. Leia would hold his hand and try her best to comfort him, she'd tell him tales about being pregnant with him. Which caused nervous laughter from her son as the doctor checked on the child. Which, it turned out, was a little girl. 

Ben had panicked at that news, rushing back to his and leias quarters where he threw up everything in his stomach. Ben had panted and gasped, "mom...a girl? Am I fit to care for a girl?!" He cried out, slight anger peaking through his words. Ben sat back, rubbing his swollen belly as his mother put a cool cloth on his head. "Ben...if anything, you can handle a little girl. Boys are hard, girls are heaven. Honestly." She smiled and pulled her son close. 

~~

Towards the end of the sixth month, Leia held Ben a baby shower. She had invited Poe, Finn, and Rey. Ben had blushed and sat nervously, staring down shyly as they curiously inquired about his soon coming child. Leia laughed, "come on Benny~ your friends and I got you cake and got you gifts." Ben had smiled then, rubbing at his wetting eyes. "Really?" 

They opened the gifts first. Poe and Finn had got him a large one, and when Poe carried it in, Ben had gasped and rushed to look at it. His long thin fingers traced over the light brown wood of the crib. His fingers then touching at the soft plush toys that hung from the mobile. The shapes had stars, moons, and planets. He smiled and hugged the two men, "she'll love it, I love it." He murmured. Rey watched, "mines not as great of course.." She handed Ben the small brown bag. He opened it and pulled out a small set of two onesies. One was a pastel pink with white stars and the other a light cream with flowers covering it. Ben smiled and touched the soft fabric. "Wow...she has clothes now..." He looked to Rey. "It finally feels real." He was happy when Rey snuggled into him and laughed. 

They then ate cake together and played a few games. Before Poe left he helped set the crib in the corner of bens room.

Before heading to bed, Ben stood by it, cradling his belly and humming. "My little...innocent girl..I'll see you soon. And you'll sleep right here." He felt the strong kick in response, "but for now you'll stay safe in here." Ben then made his way to his bed, curling up and falling fast into his sleep.

~~

Hux waited by his cell door, he knew phasma was making her way over to him. Hux whined heavily and waited. Soon her saw the metallic armor captain open up the cell, "General.." She spoke softly. Hux grinned, "please, get me to a craft." Phasma gave a nod and gripped his arm as if she was taking him off to Snoke, "General, off to speak to Ben?" Hux gave a weak nod, "yes..it's been six months, I need to know he is safe where he is." Hux for sure knew he could trust phasma, she was strong and confident, but she also was compassionate. And she had been the first to hear of hux's love for kylo Ren. 

Phasma led him to the launching quarters, "Hux, be back by tomorrow evening. I will easily cover for you, but do not be there for two long." She was painfully stern. Hux gave a nod, "phasma, I can count on you." He then got in, starting the craft up and taking off. Phasma sighed, "please let him make it.." She then turned and left. 

When Hux arrived, the now extremely thin man got out and begun to make his way into the base. It was now very early morning, most would not be awake, Hux gently gave a knock of the hut where Ben and Leia lived. Leia opened the door slightly, "Hux?" She was surprised, pulling him in and shutting the door. "Hux..listen.." Hux looked around, "where Ben?" Hux wanted one thing, and it was to pull his lover tight into his arms. "Hux!" She whispered shouted, "listen. There's something very into you need to know..and if you'll just take a seat I'll get your partner." Hux gave a nod, sitting down and fiddling nervously.

Leia walked in, waking Ben, "Ben, Hux is here.." Bens eyes widened, "Hux?" He whispered. "Wait...he doesn't know" she touched his swollen middle, "I'm going to go sit with him, walk out slowly and let him see, just tell him. He will be okay." Leia left and sat with Hux. Ben slowly adjusted his loose shirt and loose pants, making his way to the door and slowly stepping out.

Hux's eyes begun to widen as his partner stepped out, belly swollen with a child. "Who's child is that Ben? Have you been sleeping with another?" Hux was growing angered, Ben gasped. "Hux...I haven't slept with anyone else...can't you tell? This is yours.." Hux's eyes widened even more, his heart aching, "when did you get pregnant?" Ben looked to Leia and blushed, "six months ago when we had sex in the forest.." Hux blushed deeply too, slowly reaching forwards and pulling his partner close. Ben shyly sat on the generals lap, "I'm sorry..I've gotten very heavy.." Ben then strongly kissed Hux, their lips melting perfectly, their tongues hurrying to meet.

Hux rubbed his lovers thigh happily, making bens hips buckled. Ben then smiled and pulled his lips away, "Hux. I'm huge, and my moms right here. We can't don't anything." He giggled and snuggled into Hux, but frowned. "Hux...? You're so skinny.. What's wrong?" 

Hux looked away, hands still cupping bens hips. "Well...since I 'left you on the planet for dead' Snoke has been..torturing me to say the least." Bens eyes widened, "what..?" Ben gripped his partners face, gazing into hux's broken and sad eyes. "He's been hurting you?" Hux gave a nod, "if I wasn't pregnant I'd screwer him on my saber...and I sizzle him from the inside out." Leia watched, "Hux. If you tell us where the planet is, we can go and save you. We can also destroy Snoke." Hux buried his face into bens chest. "I...I think that's a good idea." 

~~

That morning Hux ate at the table with Ben, Finn, and Poe. Hux watched how his lover interacted with them, laughing and smiling with pure and endless happiness. "This is my boyfriend guys. General Hux." Ben was clearly very extremely proud to have Hux their. Rey grinned, "and the father of our little angel in there?" Ben had blushed and looked towards Hux, "yes...he is.." 

Hux was nervous, wanting to touch bens belly, and feel the child underneath, he also desperately wanted to know what gender. Ben could hear these thoughts, nervously he reached over, grabbing hux's hand and pulling it over to rest on his belly where the baby was kicking. Hux gave a sound of surprise, "it's okay Hux...it's ours, so of course you can touch me." Ben bit his bottom lip nervously, watching how hux's eyes would widen at a feeling of a string kick from within. "Hux, it's a little girl.and my friends here. Gave me beautiful items for her."

~~

Hux had told the resistance everything, he wanted to be free, so he'd do anything to make it out. After a whole day spent with Ben, or with other resistance members, Hux finally got to hold Ben as they laid in bed. 

Ben snuggled into hux's warmth, purring and gripping to him as Hux continued to rub his belly. "What should we name her?" He was clearly very nervous. Hux smiled and kissed him, "what was your grandmas name again?" Ben blushed, "padme" Hux grinned, "I like it, why don't we name her padme?" Ben squeaked shyly and snuggled close to him. 

Soon Hux had to say goodbye. He kissed his lover passionately and held him close. "Ben. In three more months...I'll be here with you, and padme will also be here with us." Hux had been given a communicator to keep up with the resistance while he was locked away. Hux had spoken to Leia about if when the planet was attacked, phasma and him could be saved. When she had agreed Hux thanked her. Hux hugged Ben tightly, "I swear...I will come back, and I will hold you again." They kissed once more, Hux hugging him before releasing him. "I love you with all I have Ben. I'll come back soon.." 

With that Hux left, he reentered his craft and took off, returning to the planet. Phasma met him, dragging him into his cage like Room. Hux quickly told her that soon, they would be saved." Phasma gave a nod and locked him away, hurrying to go to her quarters and pack things up.


	4. Life connection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally huxs escapes.   
> Ben is worried.   
> Padme is on her way into the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this took so long!!

Three long months passed slowly for hux, being tucked in a cell most nights, or being held captive by snoke. It was painful, but he knew at the decided time he'd be reunited with Ben and he could snuggle him. And hopefully his daughter would wait to arrive after he had. He wanted to hold Ben as he brought the child into this tough and stressful world. 

Hux was sleeping on the hard mattress when the communicator beeped, he jumped awake and gripped to it. 'General hux. Today is the day. The X wings are prepared and we are taking flight now.' Poe spoke confidently. 'Thank you Poe, I'll ready phasma and myself. Poe, how is Ben?' Poe chuckled softly through the device, 'Do not worry general. Ben is healthy, just very large, the baby should be arriving sometime this week.' Hux closed his eyes, 'I can only hope our padme waits for me.' Poe hummed, 'Do not worry.'

Hux said goodbye to his friend then went to wait at the door, and when phasma walked by hux signaled for her. 

"The resistance is on it's way. Phasma. About an hour this place is gonna go to hell. Unlock the door, I'll stay inside but I want a quick escape." Phasma stood proudly. "Of course general." She made quick work of unlocking the door then leaving. 

~~ 

Ben paces in his bedroom, Rey is with him. She's trying to speak to him and help him catch himself. "Ben. You need to relax. It will all work out, you know you and padme need rest." 

Ben whines heavily, hands rubbing his pregnant belly lightly. "Rey...my boyfriend is trying to make it out of snokes control. That monster is something different and if you guys think it'll be easy then you guys have another thing coming." He glared before finally just sitting on the bed. 

"I'm sorry for what I did to you Rey when you were little.." Ben whispered, Rey sadly looked up. "Oh Benny...you know I'm not upset about it. You protected me. I still have my dad, I got back to him." Ben watched her, "I killed all those children...and saved you....I'm still extremely sorry." 

Rey stood, grabbing a small basket and sitting besides Ben. "It's okay Ben." She snuggled into him sweetly and then handed him on of his daughters outfits. "Let's fold these together." 

~~ 

The X-wings moved powerfully through the darkness of space, twisting and flipping as they approached the large ship that held the remnants that survive of the first order. They swiped passed it, setting out the sensors that led to the canons turning on them and firing the green streaks powerfully. 

Poe headed for the designated hanger, blasting out the red beams and taking down stormtroopers, Fighters, and comm rooms. 

Once most of the setbacks were taken down Poe flew in, landing and waiting calmly for the transporter to arrive. He watched and saw how a door opened, revealing a thin and broken Hux with a now armorless phasma. 

Once the transporter arrived, a few resistance members helped the two onto the vessel. They then closed up and left once more, not wanting to risk an accident. Poe then removed his craft from the hanger, going to join with the others. He maneuvered his X-wing around the large ship, shooting at the many weak fields, he never saw an escape pod leave, snoke would die if they had anything to do about it. 

The shooting went on, many pilots taking out each canon before they completely and endlessly attacked the ship. The information hux have given them, helped to target the weakest points. 

This went on until finally the ship let go, exploding in the different areas. Poe then directed his ships away. 

~~ 

Hux watched as the ship fell into the burning red of the explosions. He whined weakly and fell back into his seat next to phasma. 

"Thank you phasma.." He whispered. The female smiled softly, "you know you and Ben are my closest friends. I'd never let anything happen to either of you." She spoke proudly. 

They traveled a good two hours before arriving to the resistance base. Hux stepped out, there was a large crowd of people. "Hux!!" There was a sharp cry. 

Hux turned and looked startled towards the crowd, "Ben!!" He yelled back, "people make way please!!" Hux yelled loudly. People then moved away, creating a aisle between the two lovers. Hux gasped and ran towards Ben, Ben jogged weakly before throwing his form into his skinny, weak husband. "Hux!!" He cried heavily and gripped to him. "I...I'm so glad you're here.." Hux cried also, kissing bens lips and gently cupping his pregnant belly. "You, padme, and I are safe..." He felt the heavy kicks from within. 

"Wow Benny, you are quite a size." Phasma playfully teased. Ben blushed and snuggled closer to hux, "well I am pregnant phasma.." Hux held Ben close. 

But the happy playful banter was cut short when Ben gave a groan and gasp. "Shit.." Hux looked into bens eyes, "what's wrong Ben?" Ben gripped to hux. "I've...I've been experiencing contractions since well.. Two hours ago and my water just broke." Hux looked down to see Bens loose sweats drenched. "Oh...force Ben.." 

~~

Ben is draped on the bed in the medical center, leia to his left, Hux to his right. The medics work hard to prepare Ben to give birth to his daughter. 

Ben hiccups and cries heavily, "Hux...I was so scared you wouldn't make it back.." He arched up and whimpered as another Contraction hit. Hux sighed and kissed bens lips, "sshhh...I'm right here Benny...breathe." 

The doctors soon gave him the go ahead to push, the world slowed for Ben as he heavily cried with each rough push. He eyes glazed over in tears of endless pain. 

Hux watched, coaching ben through each strong push, massaging his back and cheering him on. "Yes Ben! Yes!" He smiled and watched how the male numbly gazed into his eyes. "I'm so proud of you.." He whispered. 

Within an hour of rough pushing, a silent moment was filled with the high pitched wet wails of the newborn. Ben flopped back and panted lowly, then the small body of the newborn girl was laid into bens arms. 

Ben was then broken, crying and giggling, "padme.." He smiled down to her, her hair a bright ginger like huxs, her nose large like bens, and her eyes dark. 

"Damn she got the nose.." Ben teased and kissed her all over, "it's okay...at least she's got daddy's hair.." Hux smiled and kissed bens cheek, "who would have thought...we could make a child..." He whispered lovingly, proud of how Ben gazed at the child. 

The doctor soon gave Hux a pair of scissors. "Cut the cord sir.." Hux smiled and then slowly snipped the connection between padme and Ben. 

"She's real Ben...very real.."

~~

Three months Ben and Hux had their wedding. 

Ben was dressed in a beautiful black Jedi outfit, padme snuggled into his chest, Hux in a resistance generals uniform. 

They were married in the forest they had found each other in that night. It was the beginning of their life together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There may be a bonus chapter soon!!


End file.
